1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide fastener and more particularly to a separable type of slide fastener having a separable end stop assembly.
2. Prior Art
There are known a number of separable slide fasteners equipped with a separator assembly which comprises a socket member mounted on one of two companion stringers and a pin member mounted on the other stringer, the pin and socket members being releasably interengageable to couple the two stringers. When thus coupling the stringers, a slider functioning to close and open the fastener is brought against the socket member, and then the pin member is inserted through a channel in the slider into the socket member. The slider is thereafter moved along the confronting edges of the stringers to progressively take the fastener into closed disposition. Difficulty has been experienced in such instance with the prior art devices in maintaining the stop assembly in good shape against damage over extended periods of use, such difficulty being encountered particularly with the pin member which is susceptible to wear and rupture at and along its longitudinal edge merging with an integral sleeve portion.